Je te porte dans moi
by Lilou0803
Summary: "...Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure - Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé - Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer..." (Louis Aragon). Série d'OS SevMione, mais un peu particuliers.
1. Par delà le temps et la mort

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A : ** Un petit OS écrit hier soir, mais je voulais prendre le temps de le relire et de le corriger à tête reposée. Donc, un bon anniversaire avec un jour de retard, à quelqu'un qui est né le 9 janvier 1960… Si vous me connaissez un tant soit peu, vous devinerez vite qui ;)  
Une romance, certes, mais un peu particulière.

* * *

 **.**

 **Par-delà le temps et la mort.**

 _Je ne pensais pas apprendre à mourir, jeune à tout jamais, drapé dans ma cape,_  
 _mon regard rêveur montant vers l'étoile des solitudes._

 _Mihai Eminescu ( 15-01-1850/15-01-1889)_

 **.**

 **9 janvier 2016**

La jeune femme avançait lentement. L'air était coupant et sentait la neige, l'accalmie n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin. Ses pas laissaient de profondes empreintes dans l'épais tapis blanc qui recouvrait le chemin. Près du Lac, se dressaient deux monticules aux contours trop réguliers pour être naturels, mais aux angles adoucis par les couches successives de neige qui les avaient recouverts ces derniers jours.

Enveloppée dans une cape noire bien trop grande pour elle, qui l'enveloppait entièrement, seule tâche sombre dans l'immensité du paysage figé dans la blancheur de ce petit matin d'hiver, elle se dirigeait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation vers la plus petite des formations rectangulaires dressées au bord du lac gelé. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle resta un moment immobile, indécise de la conduite à tenir. Puis, indifférente à l'humidité, elle s'assit à même le sol, où elle resta un long moment silencieuse, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer.

« Bonjour, professeur… Je- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle toute seule, comme une idiote, alors que je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre. Mais ça me fait du bien, je suppose. Et puis malgré tout… On espère toujours…  
Vous me manquez… La première année, je vous l'ai dit, je vous l'ai répété la deuxième et toutes les suivantes. Vous me manquez… _Tellement_.

Même après dix-huit ans, vous me manquez. Vous n'avez jamais su à quel point je vous admirais, à quel point j'aurais aimé que vous me regardiez autrement que comme une élève exaspérante, à quel point je vous… _aimais_.

Même lorsque tous vous avaient tourné le dos, lorsqu'ils vous traitaient de tous les noms et vous vouaient aux gémonies. Lorsqu'ils souhaitaient votre mort. Lorsqu'ils vous traitaient de lâche, de traitre et d'assassin. Moi, je savais. Je savais que tout ce qu'ils disaient ne pouvait pas être possible. Je savais. Malgré l'évidence. Malgré les preuves qu'ils me montraient. Alors je me taisais, et je priais pour vous retrouver, pour vous demander… Parce qu'à vous, je vous aurais cru, mais pas à eux, non pas à eux. Ils s'étaient trompés trop souvent, ils vous haïssaient trop, depuis trop longtemps.

Et puis leurs yeux se sont ouverts, et les vôtres se sont fermés, et cette nuit-là, les miens ont tellement coulé qu'ils en ont épuisé leurs larmes.

Ils m'ont dit 'il faut vivre', 'il faut oublier'. Oublier la guerre, laisser dormir les morts.  
J'ai essayé, je vous jure que j'ai essayé. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Mais je n'ai pas _su_. Oui, moi, la Miss-je-sais-tout, je n'ai pas su, et je ne saurai jamais.

Aujourd'hui, c'est votre anniversaire, vous avez trente-huit ans. Il y a dix-huit ans que vous avez trente-huit ans. Et maintenant, j'ai presque rattrapé votre âge et je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas plus _vous_ oublier que vous aviez pu oublier celle que vous aimiez.

Je n'ai pas peur, ma seule peur, c'est de ne pas vous revoir, mais j'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas. Vous me l'avez promis, ce soir-là, après le départ d'Harry, lorsque je suis revenue vers vous. Ils vous croyaient mort, mais je ne voulais pas me résigner, pas sans avoir vérifié moi-même… Et lorsque vos yeux se sont rouverts, lorsqu'ils se sont accrochés aux miens, avec tellement de force… j'ai cru mourir de bonheur. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir vous sauver ! Je vous ai supplié de rester avec moi, et vous, pour la première fois, vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom, et vous m'avez juré que de là où vous iriez, vous seriez toujours près de moi. Était-ce l'aveu que je ne vous étais pas si indifférente ? Ou n'était-ce que de la pitié pour la jeune-fille qui vous suppliait de ne pas la quitter ? Mais je veux croire à ce que j'ai lu dans vos yeux, alors. On ne ment pas dans ces moments-là. Vous m'avez demandé de vivre. J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé pendant dix-huit ans, mais je n'ai plus la volonté de continuer. Pourrez-vous me pardonner professeur ? Me pardonnerez-vous comme elle vous a sûrement pardonné ?»

Le froid refermait ses mâchoires sur elle, les mots avaient de plus en plus de mal à s'échapper des lèvres bleuies de la jeune femme, elle se blottit un peu plus contre la tombe, serrant plus fort la lourde cape de laine noire autour d'elle. Cette cape qu'elle conservait depuis dix-huit ans comme une relique et qui laissait des traces rouges dans l'humidité de la neige. Trois petites syllabes s'échappèrent encore de ses lèvres, presqu'inaudibles : « Se-ve-rus ». Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, et elle sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience où le froid n'existait plus.

 **…**

Ce n'était pas une petite tempête de neige qui allait empêcher Minerva McGonagall d'accomplir ce qui, depuis dix-neuf ans, était devenu une espèce de pèlerinage. Albus. Severus. Elle ne voulait pas commémorer leur mort, pour elle, ils étaient toujours là, quelque part, alors elle venait leur rendre une petite visite, le jour de leur anniversaire. Pas seulement ce jour-là, bien sûr, mais cette visite-là, elle ne l'aurait oubliée pour rien au monde. Leurs portraits se moquaient bien évidemment d'elle, surtout celui de Severus. Albus était né en été, mais le climat Écossais était rarement clément en janvier, et la sorcière ne se faisait pas toute jeune. Elle avait une partie de son esprit à sa disposition, bien au chaud dans son bureau, alors pourquoi aller se geler pour se recueillir sur un morceau de marbre qui ne contenait plus que quelques ossements la raillait-il ?

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien dit. Son visage habituellement froid et distant reflétait autre chose… de la tristesse, du désespoir… Une immense douleur, et aucune réflexion sarcastique n'avait tenté de la retenir malgré le temps atroce. Cette expression, elle ne la lui avait vue qu'une autre fois, le matin du jour où il avait tué Albus Dumbledore. Sur le moment, elle n'avait rien dit, sachant qu'il l'enverrait sur les roses si elle semblait se soucier de lui, mais elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Et puis les évènements de la journée avaient tout balayé, elle n'avait plus éprouvé que de la haine pour cet homme pour qui elle avait fini par éprouver une affection quasi maternelle. Une haine viscérale, brute, profonde, qui avait perduré toute une année et occulté le souvenir de son visage torturé… Jusqu'à la révélation finale, lorsqu'il avait été trop tard. Trop tard pour dire ses remords. Trop tard pour exprimer ses regrets. Trop tard pour implorer son pardon.

Tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, et qu'il refusait d'entendre lorsqu'elle tentait de le faire à son portrait, elle le lui disait lorsqu'elle venait ici. Ici, il ne pouvait pas l'interrompre d'une remarque sarcastique, et elle pouvait enfin déverser tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Elle repartait soulagée, sachant que sans rien en laisser paraître lorsqu'elle revenait dans son bureau, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était allée faire, et qu'il avait tout pardonné. Seigneur, comment avait-elle pu… ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette masse sombre… Était-ce un animal qui se tenait près de la tombe de Severus ? Non, bien trop immobile ! Elle pressa le pas…

…

—Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas avertie ? Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt…

—Non, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Lorsque vous êtes entrée dans ce bureau, il était déjà trop tard. Et avant, comment vouliez-vous que je sache ce qui allait se passer ? Je ne suis pas Trelawney ! Nous n'avons pas plus que les vivants la capacité de connaitre l'avenir, et je ne peux voir qu'au travers des portraits dans lesquels je suis autorisé à me rendre. J'ai été stupéfait lorsque j'ai senti l'Appel, lorsque je l'ai vue arriver, et je… Je n'ai pas pu la convaincre de… Hermio-Miss Granger a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait et tout fait pour l'obtenir, vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

Le portrait de Dumbledore qui avait jusque-là suivi l'échange silencieusement s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler qu'il était réveillé.

—Et… L'a-t-elle obtenu au moins?

—Je… voulais qu'elle vive, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, je voulais qu'elle oublie, qu'elle… _m'oublie_. Je pensais que c'était une idiotie d'adolescente, je…

—Vous vous êtes tu, vous avez encore une fois essayé de vous sacrifier. Et Miss Granger étant intelligente, elle savait que votre honneur et votre morale vous empêcheraient de… succomber à une jeune fille de vingt ans plus jeune que vous. Même au-delà du tombeau !

—Dix-huit ans, Albus ! Elle avait dix fois le temps de passer à autre chose, je n'étais qu'un professeur revêche, désagréable, insensible, je ne cessais de la rabrouer alors qu'elle était la jeune fille la plus brillante que j'ai jamais connue.

—Vous êtes-vous parfois demandé pourquoi vous agissiez ainsi avec quelqu'un qui avait autant d'affinités avec vous ? Et vous êtes particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que le temps n'a aucune prise sur certaines choses. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, l'a-t-elle obtenu ?

—Elle l'a obtenu, Albus. Évidemment qu'elle l'a obtenu… Il y avait longtemps qu'elle l'avait obtenu. Avoua-t-il d'un ton étouffé. « Mais… vous avez raison, je ne pouvais pas… alors j'ai essayé de… d'étouffer cette… ' _chose'_ dans l'œuf. »

—Et qu'en est-il de Lily ?

—Lily est et restera toujours mon premier amour, mais je n'ai jamais été plus qu'un ami pour elle. J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre, c'était difficile, il y avait… les circonstances… Si elle n'était pas morte, j'aurais certainement fini par pouvoir tourner la page, passer à autre chose. Mais… je ne serais peut-être pas revenu vers la Lumière, et cela m'a torturé pendant toutes ces années.

—Vous auriez quand même fini par revenir vers nous, Severus, votre âme n'était pas faite pour l'Ombre. La mort de Lily vous a simplement aidé à le faire plus tôt. Mais son âme n'était pas faite pour la vôtre.

— Je le sais maintenant, j'ai accepté de la laisser partir. Je ne dis pas que ça a été rapide, ni facile, mais je suis en paix avec son souvenir. Hermione m'a rendu la paix… Hermione est mon âme sœur. A jamais…

Minerva avait suivi cet échange les larmes aux yeux, mais quelque chose descendait sur son cœur, l'entourait de chaleur. Le portrait du dernier directeur de Poudlard semblait différent, son visage paraissait rajeuni, il reflétait enfin ses trente-huit ans, une espèce de douceur s'était répandue sur ses traits ingrats, et le pli amer de ses lèvres avait disparu, le rendant moins dur, moins austère. Et il semblait émaner de lui comme une aura lumineuse. Elle pouvait ressentir l'amour qui émanait de lui, et sans la voir, elle pouvait aussi sentir une autre présence, invisible celle-là, mais indiscutable, à ses côtés. Severus avait enfin trouvé tout ce qui lui avait tellement manqué dans sa vie. Elle prit la résolution que ces deux êtres ne seraient jamais plus séparés, elle se battrait, mais Hermione Granger reposerait auprès de celui qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé.

 **FIN**


	2. La quête

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

 **N/A** : Coucou, me revoilà, après la publication du chapitre d'hier de « Vulnera », avec un petit cadeau pour mes lecteurs à l'occasion d'Halloween.  
Ce n'est pas une histoire gaie, à vrai dire elle est même assez tragique… mais finalement, si l'on tient compte du point de vue de mon héroïne, elle n'est pas triste non plus…

Enjoy and review !

* * *

 **La quête**

 **.**

Cela faisait des années qu'elle cherchait.  
Qu'elle LE cherchait.  
Depuis que Harry lui avait raconté son expérience, après que Voldemort lui ait lancé le sort de mort, dans la Forêt interdite.

La religion avait toujours été quelque chose de très abstrait pour elle, ses parents étaient athées, et il n'y avait aucune forme d'éducation religieuse dans le monde sorcier. A vrai-dire, personne ne se posait vraiment de questions à ce sujet. Descendants de la culture druidique, ils croyaient aux forces de la Nature, dont la magie était l'une des plus fortes manifestations, et si l'idée d'une puissance créatrice était généralement admise, ils ne lui donnaient pas vraiment de nom, ou bien ils lui en donnaient plusieurs. Nature, Déesse, Dieu, quelle importance ?

Il y avait simplement des choses qu'on ne pouvait expliquer, et ils acceptaient cela beaucoup mieux que les Moldus. S'il y avait une chose que les Sorciers s'étant un jour intéressés à la culture moldue n'avaient jamais comprise, c'était bien les guerres de religions ! Quel intérêt y avait-il à se battre au nom d'un Dieu dont seuls le nom qu'on voulait bien lui donner, et la manière de l'honorer changeaient suivant les partis en présence ? Seigneur ! Le Dieu en question devait bien rire… ou plutôt pleurer et se mordre les doigts d'avoir créé une humanité aussi aveugle et bornée !

Lorsque Harry s'était retrouvé dans les Limbes, il avait rencontré Dumbledore, dont personne n'aurait pu nier qu'il soit alors mort depuis plusieurs mois. Si cela avait pu se produire, c'était qu'il existait peut-être des brèches, ou des zones neutres, sortes de no man lands où de telles rencontres étaient possibles, et si elles étaient possibles, c'était qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque chose… après !  
Et même ! Même si tout cela n'avait été qu'une hallucination, une réaction chimique de son cerveau agonisant, comme lui avait alors répondu vieil homme, cela rendait-il les choses moins réelles ? Il n'empêchait que Harry avait survécu au maléfice de Mort, et que lorsqu'il était revenu, le Horcruxe en lui avait disparu…

Les choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, qu'on les appelle rêves ou espoir nous aident à avancer lorsque tout semble perdu. Et cela fait souvent toute la différence.

Son secret, leur secret, était mort avec lui, mais il continuait à vivre dans son cœur, et même si son absence était un déchirement de chaque jour, elle pouvait encore sentir la communion de leurs âmes. Le revoir était son plus ardent désir, mais il lui avait fait jurer de rester en vie…

Année après année, la solitude la rongeait un peu plus. Après leur départ de l'école, elle s'était peu à peu éloignée de ses amis, ou peut-être étaient-ce eux qui s'étaient éloignés d'elle… qu'importait ? Pendant sept ans, ils avaient eu besoin d'elle, de ses connaissances et de son intelligence pour les aider, autant dans leur travail scolaire, que pour les tirer des ennuis dans lesquels ils se fourraient régulièrement. Mais après la guerre, ils avaient finalement découvert qu'ils n'avaient tout compte fait pas grand-chose en commun, à part leurs souvenirs. Et s'ils se rencontraient encore trois ou quatre fois par an, à l'occasion de fêtes ou de cérémonies, ni eux ni elle n'éprouvaient le besoin d'avoir des relations plus suivies. Luna était la seule qui la comprenait, mais elle courrait sans cesse la planète avec son époux, et elles ne se voyaient que rarement.

Après Poudlard, Hermione avait, à la stupéfaction de tous, décidé d'entreprendre une Maîtrise de potions. Ils avaient tous détesté cette matière, et tout naturellement, ils avaient pensé qu'il en était de même pour elle. Après tout, leur professeur n'avait pas eu de cesse que de la rabaisser en la traitant dédaigneusement de 'miss-je-sais-tout' à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'obtenir son attention et son approbation. Après quatre ans de ce manège, elle avait fini par se résigner au fait que Severus Snape était vraiment un connard arrogant, et qu'il la détestait autant qu'il détestait ses amis. Le rapprochement avec Luna, en cinquième année, au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore, lui avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons.

Luna était au moins aussi isolée qu'elle, moquée par tous, celle qu'ils surnommaient Loufoqua en s'imaginant naïvement qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait pas, cachait des trésors de logique et d'intelligence sous ses airs rêveurs et impassibles. En tant que Serdaigle, elle n'avait pas du tout la même vision qu'eux de leur professeur. Les classes Serdaigle/Poussouffle étaient beaucoup plus paisibles que celles qui regroupaient Gryffondor et Serpentard, et le Maître des potions beaucoup moins dur, et plus accessible à ses élèves qu'il ne l'était au milieu des conflit permanents qui agitaient les deux Maisons traditionnellement les plus opposées de Poudlard… et cela d'autant plus dans l'Année qui accueillait 'le survivant'. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux, lui suggérant qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres réponses à donner aux questions, que celles puisées mot à mot dans les livres. Elle pensait que le talent en potions, tout comme en cuisine, pour employer une comparaison triviale mais somme toute juste, nécessitait une bonne dose de logique et de créativité en plus des connaissances théoriques, et que c'était justement cela que Snape recherchait, et essayait de faire faire comprendre, quoique maladroitement, à Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle eut commencé à mettre en pratique les conseils de son amie, l'attitude du professeur à son égard se modifia progressivement. De l'étonnement des premiers temps, il passa à l'intérêt que tout enseignant confronté à un élève extrêmement doué pour sa matière ne peut manquer d'éprouver. Son attitude en classe ne changea pas, il lui donna même plus de retenues. Mais dès la première d'entre-elles, au lieu de lui faire récurer des chaudrons, il lui proposa, à son immense étonnement et à sa plus grande joie, de lui donner des cours supplémentaires, à la condition que personne n'en sache jamais rien et que leurs rapports publics restent les mêmes.

A la rentrée de sa sixième année, qui était celle de ses dix-sept ans, Severus réalisa enfin son rêve de devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais il semblait étrangement n'en éprouver aucune satisfaction. Elle pensait qu'il en était terminé des cours particuliers de potions, lorsqu'il la retint un soir après la classe, pour lui proposer de les continuer, et même de l'assister dans certaines de ses recherches personnelles, ce qui équivalait, pour lui, au plus grand des compliments et à la reconnaissance implicite de ses talents. A part quelques retenues lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, les prétextes n'étaient jamais difficiles à trouver. Hermione, le plus souvent, se contentait d'annoncer qu'elle allait travailler à la bibliothèque, ses amis n'y mettant les pieds que très occasionnellement. Adeptes de la loi du moindre effort pour tout ce qui ne concernait pas le Quidditch, ils s'en remettaient généralement à elle pour partager avec eux le résultat de ses recherches, lorsqu'ils ne lui demandaient pas tout simplement de faire leurs devoirs à leur place…

Elle se souvenait très exactement du moment où les choses avaient commencé à changer. Elle savait que Snape espionnait Voldemort, depuis son retour, pour le compte de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du phénix, aussi ne fut-elle pas trop étonné lorsqu'un soir de décembre, un peu avant les vacances de Noël, elle l'entendit émettre une espèce de sifflement douloureux. En levant les yeux du chaudron sur lequel elle était concentrée, elle le vit chanceler, la main droite crispée sur son avant-bras gauche, une expression de souffrance affichée sur le visage, et elle comprit qu'il était convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant. Il était impossible d'interrompre la préparation sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis des semaines, sous peine de devoir tout recommencer depuis le début. C'était la phase finale d'une nouvelle potion de soins, particulièrement délicate, qu'ils avaient élaborée ensemble et qui était sur le point d'être achevée, mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à l'Appel de la Marque. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris son dilemme.

—Je vais rester là professeur, la potion est bientôt terminée, la phase la plus délicate est passée. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je sais exactement ce qu'il reste à faire.

Il l'avait considérée un instant, pesant manifestement le pour et le contre. Il savait qu'elle en était capable. Il aurait préféré surveiller leur création jusqu'au bout, l'exactitude absolue du moment où elle arrêterait le feu déterminerait les qualités optimales de la potion. Mais il avait l'impression qu'un acide rongeait son bras jusqu'à l'os, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait retarder plus sa réponse à la convocation.

—Bien, lorsque vous aurez terminé, placez-là sous stase, afin que je puisse la vérifier à mon retour. Nous la mettrons en flacons demain. Son regard se voila légèrement. « Je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de faire des test préliminaires plus tôt que prévu ! »

Après avoir terminé la potion et remis le laboratoire en ordre, la jeune fille ne se résignait pas à rejoindre sa salle commune. Les mots du professeur tournaient dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par 'nous aurons l'occasion de faire des tests plus tôt que prévu ?' Certes plus l'année s'étirait, et plus la liste des victimes des Mangemorts s'allongeait de manière préoccupante, mais cette potion était censée traiter les séquelles graves du Doloris, et hélas, lorsqu'on tombait aux mains des Mangemorts, on en sortait rarement vivants.

Severus avait obtenu l'autorisation d'Augusta Londubat d'effectuer des tests cliniques, à Ste Mangouste, sur les parents de Neville. Alice et Franck Londubat avaient été torturés par les Lestrange jusqu'à en perdre la raison, et survivaient, dans un état semi-végétatif depuis la fin de la première guerre. Mais cela était prévu de longue date, alors pourquoi cette réflexion ? Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer son inquiétude, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le laboratoire.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à nettoyer, plus rien à ranger, qu'elle n'eut plus aucun prétexte pour rester là plus longtemps, elle se résigna, à regret, à partir, d'autant qu'un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cheminée lui fit prendre conscience que l'heure du couvre-feu était proche. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention sur un renfoncement dans l'un des murs de la partie la moins éclairée de l'immense laboratoire. S'approchant avec précaution, elle se rendit compte qu'une partie de la cloison avait pivoté, révélant une ouverture noire qui semblait donner sur un étroit corridor… un passage secret ! Ce qui ressemblait à un tas de tissu sombre en obstruait l'entrée. Elle tomba sur ses genoux. « Professeur ! » Elle lança un Lumos et recula instinctivement à la vue de l'homme écroulé sur le sol. Des traces écarlates maculaient le sol autour de lui, provenant sans aucun doute de ses vêtements imbibés de sang. Il semblait inconscient, mais tout son corps était secoué de tremblements convulsifs.

A quatre pattes, elle se rapprocha de l'homme et posa une main sur une de ses épaules.

—Professeur ! Vous m'entendez ?

Il ouvrit brusquement des yeux hantés, qui s'accrochèrent aux siens comme à une bouée.

—Gran-ger…

—Oui professeur, c'est moi. Tenez bon, je vais vous aider.

Répondit-elle en relâchant le Lumos, et en amorçant un mouvement du poignet. Il comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et tenta un mouvement maladroit vers sa main.

—P-pas…léviter !

Sans discuter, elle appela une chaise d'un Accio et relança son Lumos, avant de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche, la laissant légèrement dépasser pour garder le sort actif, et de s'accroupir près de lui.

—Vous allez devoir vous mettre à quatre pattes pour pouvoir prendre appui sur la chaise, accrochez-vous à moi, je vais vous aider à vous retourner, puis à vous relever.

Après plusieurs essais, il réussit à se mettre debout, appuyé de tout son poids contre la jeune fille qui chancelait sous la charge. Dès qu'il eut pu faire un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, le passage se referma silencieusement derrière eux. Hermione reprit sa baguette et transforma la chaise en banquette, sur laquelle elle l'aida à s'allonger.

—Je peux faire léviter la banquette ?

—Oui… pas… moi.

—J'ai compris professeur. Elle savait que la magie aggravait l'effet de certains maléfices.

Elle amena le divan près de la cheminée où elle raviva le feu.

—De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Dois-je prévenir Madame Pomfresh, ou le professeur Dumbledore ?

—Régénération sanguine… Force… Personne !

Une fois qu'il eut avalé les deux potions qu'elle lui avait apportées, il réussit à s'assoir, mais les tremblements continuaient et l'empêchaient de se lever.

—Je crois que le moment est idéal pour effectuer notre premier test clinique ! Fit-il après trois essais infructueux pour tenir sur ses jambes.

—Professeur ! Nous n'avons encore fait aucuns tests sur animaux et…

—Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez encore, Granger, _nous sommes_ des animaux ! Et ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière potion que je testerai sur moi… j'ai déjà fait plusieurs essais avant de mettre au point cette préparation, mais avec le temps et l'accumulation des sorts, elles ne sont plus assez efficaces. Sur qui croyez-vous que je les ai testés ?

Après plusieurs minutes de polémiques, il avait fini par la convaincre. Elle n'avait finalement accepté qu'à condition qu'elle resterait près de lui pour surveiller ses réactions et prévenir tout risque. Depuis cette nuit-là, leurs rapports avaient subtilement changés, et peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés, reconnaissant en l'autre leur propre solitude, leurs incertitudes et leur mal-être. Le professeur s'ouvrait un peu, et elle apprenait à découvrir un être fondamentalement différent de ce qu'il laissait apparaître en public.

Lorsqu'il devint évident que leur complicité était en train de se transformer en autre chose, il avait essayé de l'éloigner. Elle était son élève, ils avaient presque vingt ans de différence, il n'était jamais sûr de vivre jusqu'au lendemain, et il serait certainement obligé de faire des choses qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre… pas pardonner. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle était majeure, la guerre était à leur porte, personne n'était sûr de vivre longtemps, et en tant que née-moldue, elle moins qu'une autre. Au début du printemps, il avait fini par rendre les armes, et malgré l'incertitude des temps, ils avaient vécu les deux mois qui avaient suivi comme un rêve, une parenthèse enchantée au cœur de la tourmente, dont Severus savait qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps. Ils s'étaient aimés fébrilement, dans l'urgence, comme si chaque fois était la dernière… jusqu'au soir du dernier voyage de Harry et Dumbledore…

Il l'avait avertie, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait en arriver à faire une chose pareille. Et pourtant, le premier choc passé, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait autre chose caché derrière cette nuit affreuse où les Mangemorts avaient pu pénétrer le château et où il avait tué Dumbledore. Elle se souvenait de son regard désespéré, lorsqu'il avait quitté ses appartements après avoir stupéfixé le professeur Flitwick. C'est le cœur transformé en glaçon qu'elle avait suivi Harry et Ron dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Elle avait même essayé d'accepter les avances de ce dernier, mais le flirt avait tourné court. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, c'était comme si Severus avait emporté son cœur et son âme avec lui.

Elle se sentait coupable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer quand même, et de chercher sans relâche les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cet acte. Elle avait bien remarqué que Dumbledore s'affaiblissait de jour en jour depuis que sa main avait été blessée. Et si tout cela faisait partie d'un plan ? Et si Dumbledore, sachant qu'il était en train de mourir, avait fait de cette tragédie un atout, en mettant en scène un assassinat qui conforterait la place de Severus auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui donnerait ainsi un énorme avantage au moment du dénouement final ? Plus le temps passait, et plus elle était persuadée que le vieux mage était bien capable d'avoir fomenté un plan aussi machiavélique !

Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, la simple mention du nom de Severus mettait ses amis dans un était inimaginable. Mais petit à petit, elle en était arrivée à se persuader qu'elle avait raison. Lorsqu'elle le revit, moins d'une année s'était écoulée, et pourtant il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Son cœur se déchira lorsque indifférent à tout le reste, son regard la trouva et s'accrocha au sien, dédaignant tous les autres membres de l'Ordre et le danger qui le guettait. Elle essaya de mettre dans ses yeux tout l'amour et toute la confiance qu'elle lui avait conservés. L'échange n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais il fut suffisant, et elle sentit la chaleur qui l'avait désertée, revenir en elle lorsqu'elle lut la même chose dans les siens.

Après cela, tout alla très vite. Les acclamations des élèves et les cris de victoire de Minerva lui donnèrent la nausée. La vieille sorcière ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il n'avait non seulement répliqué à aucun de ses sorts, mais qu'avant de partir, il avait réussi à les débarrasser des Carrow, afin de leur laisser l'entier contrôle du château, sans même qu'ils aient à combattre. Après tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour eux, le dernier mot qu'il avait entendu avant de partir était « lâche » !

Elle n'avait pas compris immédiatement comment elle avait pu garder un tel apparent sang-froid dans la cabane hurlante, alors que tout son être se révoltait et hurlait intérieurement contre le sort. Quelque chose la retenait, et elle s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il avait perçu sa présence, et que c'était lui, qui lui imposait son emprise. Et lorsque tout fut accompli, elle comprit qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement, et qu'il avait toujours su quel sort serait le sien à la fin. Il semblait parler à Harry, mais c'était elle qu'il regardait, c'était à elle qu'il demandait de recueillir ses souvenirs, c'était encore elle qu'il regardait lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots, et c'est les yeux rivés aux siens qu'il rendit ce qu'ils avaient pensé être son dernier soupir. Elle avait haï Harry de tout son cœur, de pouvoir le tenir entre ses bras à ce moment-là.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Cabane, elle était restée en arrière, les incitant à ne pas l'attendre, elle ne souvenait même plus sous quel prétexte, mais pour une fois, ils l'avaient écoutée sans discuter, et elle avait enfin pu embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres exsangues. Un fol espoir avait inondé son cœur lorsqu'elle avait alors senti un souffle presque imperceptible, et il avait soudain rouvert des yeux voilés par la mort prochaine. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle lorsqu'il avait murmuré son nom.

—Hermione… jure… reste… vie !

Elle avait juré, la mort dans l'âme, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait déjà que le rejoindre. Depuis ce soir-là, elle le cherchait. Elle avait parcouru le monde, des sommets de l'Himalaya au plus profond de l'Afrique, mendié de l'aide auprès des sages du Népal, des fakirs indiens et des chamanes des cinq continents. Mais sa quête était restée vaine.

Elle l'avait pourtant aperçu une fois, brièvement, quelques années plus tard, un soir où grelottante de fièvre, elle avait failli baisser les bras, face à la pneumonie qui la rongeait. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard triste et réprobateur. Alors elle s'était accrochée, elle s'était battue, et elle avait guéri.  
Pour lui.  
Pour ne pas faillir à sa promesse.  
Mais ce soir, en regardant le trait de lumière verte filer vers elle, comme au ralenti, elle souriait. Personne n'avait jamais réchappé d'un sort de Mort, et elle n'était pas Harry Potter.

Personne n'avait jamais su ce qui était advenu de Rodolphus Lestrange. Personne ne se souvenait de l'avoir aperçu après la mort de Bellatrix, on supposait qu'il avait fui le champ de bataille après la chute de son maître, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais malgré les recherches entreprises, il n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Après toutes ces années, il était présumé mort, malgré l'avis de recherche imprescriptible toujours actif, délivré contre tous les Mangemorts connus.

Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant, après tout ce temps ? Elle n'aurait jamais la réponse à ces questions. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu lorsqu'il était entré dans la boutique qu'elle avait ouverte sur le Chemin de Traverse après l'obtention de sa Maîtrise. Cette officine, qui avait été le rêve secret de Severus. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien, elle y avait toujours un peu l'impression d'être à ses côtés, lorsqu'elle travaillait dans son laboratoire, comme pendant ces deux années, où ils avaient partagé celui du Maître des potions, à Poudlard.

—Tu te souviens de moi, sang-de-bourbe ?

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier les yeux déments de cet homme, rendu aussi fou que sa femme par son long séjour à Azkaban, après la première guerre ? Comment aurait-elle pu oublier son rire, pendant que Bellatrix gravait l'insulte infâmante dans sa chair ?

Allongé sur le sol, son corps inerte n'était plus animé que par les soubresauts incontrôlables, provoqués par tous les Doloris qu'elle avait reçus. Elle se souvenait de l'état des Londubat, et elle se demandait comment il se faisait qu'elle soit encore lucide. Peut-être était-ce grâce à la potion qu'ils avaient élaborée tant d'années auparavant, et que Severus lui avait faite prendre régulièrement, afin d'améliorer sa résistance au maléfice, ainsi qu'on le fait pour immuniser son corps contre un poison. Cela lui avait permis de récupérer bien plus rapidement que la normale lorsqu'elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix, au manoir des Malfoy.

Pourquoi elle ? Il ne le lui avait pas dit. Le hasard, peut-être, tout simplement. Ou le souvenir de l'humiliation infligée à Bellatrix lorsqu'elle s'était fait passer pour elle pour dévaliser le coffre des Lestrange afin de récupérer la Coupe de Poussouffle… Encore une question qui resterait sans réponse. Il avait arrêté de la torturer et il la regardait de ses yeux de fou. Il leva sa baguette, et elle sourit, lorsqu'elle entendit les premières syllabes du Maléfice suprême.

Elle souriait toujours lorsque le trait vert l'atteignit en plein cœur.

Elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle Le vit s'avancer vers elle, les bras tendus.

Elle souriait toujours alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, faisant renaître la chaleur.

Elle n'aurait plus jamais froid.

Elle l'avait retrouvé.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **La Quête (J. Brel – L'homme de la Mancha)**_

 _Rêver un impossible rêve_  
 _Porter le chagrin des départs_  
 _Brûler d'une possible fièvre_  
 _Partir où personne ne part_

 _Aimer jusqu'à la déchirure_  
 _Aimer, même trop, même mal,_  
 _Tenter, sans force et sans armure,_  
 _D'atteindre l'inaccessible étoile_

 _Telle est ma quête,_  
 _Suivre l'étoile_  
 _Peu m'importent mes chances_  
 _Peu m'importe le temps_  
 _Ou ma désespérance_  
 _Et puis lutter toujours_  
 _Sans questions ni repos_  
 _Se damner_  
 _Pour l'or d'un mot d'amour_  
 _Je ne sais si je serai ce héros_  
 _Mais mon cœur serait tranquille_  
 _Et les villes s'éclabousseraient de bleu_  
 _Parce qu'un malheureux_

 _Brûle encore, bien qu'ayant tout brûlé_  
 _Brûle encore, même trop, même mal_  
 _Pour atteindre à s'en écarteler_  
 _Pour atteindre l'inaccessible étoile_


	3. De l'autre côté du Miroir

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **N/A :** Un petit OS pour la Saint-Valentin. Une histoire un peu triste, j'en ai peur… ou pas ! A vous de juger, et de me donner votre avis ;)  
J'ai écrit cette histoire, avec dans la tête la voix d'Alan Rickman, au début du trailer d' ''Alice, de l'autre côté du miroir.''

Les notifications ont apparemment encore un peu 'cafouillé' cette semaine, d'après certains MP que j'ai reçus. Certaines ont fonctionné, d'autres pas… à moins qu'elles n'aient juste été retardées. Je vous rappelle donc qu'un nouveau chapitre de « Dans l'ombre du temps » est en ligne depuis dimanche.

 **Review, please !**

* * *

 **De l'autre côté du Miroir**

 **.**

Cinq ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, après une Huitième Année, en compagnie de tous ceux, Nés-Moldus ou considérés comme Traitres-à-leur-Sang, qui avaient été obligés d'arrêter leurs études, l'année précédente, afin de pouvoir passer ses ASPICs.

Cette dernière année d'études avait été pour elle un calvaire de tous les instants. Mais qui aurait pu le comprendre ? Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Même après que les rôles et les actions de chacun pendant cette guerre aient été éclaircis. Même après que le portrait taciturne du dernier directeur ait enfin fait son apparition dans le bureau directorial, un bon mois après la fin des combats.

Qui aurait pu comprendre pourquoi chaque bruit de bottes résonnant sur les dalles de pierre la faisait sursauter ? Pourquoi certaines ombres, agrandies par les torchères plantées dans les murs, affolaient les battements de son cœur ? Pourquoi pénétrer dans la salle de potion pour y retrouver un Horace Slughorn amaigri, flottant dans ses vêtements, et le visage désormais éteint la déprimait ? Pourquoi la silhouette de Bill Weasley lui semblait étrangement inappropriée, dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Elle avait malgré tout terminé cette année avec tout le succès qu'on pouvait espérer de 'la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération', et ASPICs en poche, s'était jurée de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans le château. Elle avait travaillé pendant un an au Ministère, dans le service d'Arthur Weasley, avant de brusquement présenter sa démission et de disparaître du monde Sorcier.

Il s'était dit qu'elle était allée retrouver ses parents, en Australie, afin d'essayer de leur rendre la mémoire. Il s'était dit qu'elle avait suivi un amant moldu à l'autre bout du monde. Il s'était dit beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses. Qui aurait pu penser un seul instant qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre, qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans une maison minable, promise à la démolition, dans un quartier condamné de la banlieue nord de Manchester. Qu'elle vivait, elle, la brillante Hermione Granger de petits boulots glanés au gré de ses modestes besoins ?

Le hibou attendait patiemment, sur l'appui de la fenêtre. A la nuit tombée, elle s'était résignée à laisser entrer le pauvre oiseau, affamé et misérablement trempé par la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis une semaine. Non qu'elle ait eu peur que l'oiseau attire l'attention sur la maison, supposée inhabitée. Personne, pas même les junkies du coin, ne s'aventurait jamais jusqu'à cette impasse déserte, protégée par un très efficace sort de Repousse-Moldus.

C'était le septième hibou, et malgré le fait qu'elle les renvoyait les uns après les autres sans la réponse espérée par leur expéditeur, il en arrivait un régulièrement dès le lendemain de leur renvoi. Personne pourtant ne savait où elle était, mais les hiboux de Poudlard savaient trouver les destinataires de leurs lettres où qu'ils soient.

Avec un soupir, elle décacheta l'enveloppe, semblable aux six autres qui s'empilaient sur une étagère, et la jeta sur la table basse du salon, le temps de se servir un whisky Purfeu et de s'installer dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait la bibliothèque. Le contenu de celle-là était un peu différent, toutefois. Outre la lettre habituelle, une carte de Chocogrenouilles était jointe à la missive. Elle représentait un homme aux longs cheveux bruns, entièrement vêtu de noir, qui la regardait d'un air revêche. Comment Minerva avait-elle pu savoir… elle secoua la tête, peu importait. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait la faire changer d'avis ! Se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, elle essaya de reprendre la lecture du grimoire qu'elle avait abandonné, la veille, sur le guéridon placé à côté de l'accoudoir droit du siège. Mais son regard dérivait sans cesse vers l'image, qu'elle avait posée sur l'enveloppe. Elle se laissa aller en arrière, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs de la dernière année de la guerre remonter à la surface.

Elle seule avait su.

Elle avait très vite compris. Dès qu'ils eurent trouvé refuge au Square Grimmaurd.

Après une âpre négociation qui avait duré une nuit entière, menée par l'intermédiaire du portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black, il avait accepté de la rencontrer, la nuit suivante. La maison n'était pas encore surveillée, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le square moldu, devant l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre.

Elle avait deviné, après tout, il n'avait rompu aucun vœu ! Et il en avait assez de l'isolement dans lequel son serment à Dumbledore l'avait plongé.

Ils avaient marché dans les rues sombres de Londres. Ils avaient parlé.

Longtemps.

Elle l'avait tenu au courant de tous leurs projets, et il l'avait aidée, dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Sa position, bien que semblant au faîte des faveurs de Voldemort, étaient plus précaire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il devait protéger les élèves des Carrow, tout en feignant de les soutenir. Il marchait plus que jamais sur le fil du rasoir, menacé par ses anciens collègues, provoqué par des étudiants inconscients, surveillé de près par deux pervers psychopathes qui n'attendaient qu'un faux-pas de sa part pour prendre sa place, et se retrouver à la tête d'un réservoir de chair fraiche à violenter.

Ils s'étaient revus.

Souvent.

Partageant leur solitude face à un monde qui ne les comprenait pas. Ils étaient devenus amis. Peut-être même un peu plus, mais aucun des deux n'avait osé l'avouer à l'autre. Et puis les trois jeunes gens avaient dû partir, après leur expédition au Ministère, et tout avait été beaucoup plus compliqué.

Il avait encore réussi à la rencontrer, à Noël… Potter ne saurait jamais que c'était lui qui l'avait soigné après qu'il ait été mordu par Nagini, à Godric's Hollow.

Elle était à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait envoyé son Patronus au jeune homme pour le conduire à l'Epée de Gryffondor. C'était la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Cette nuit-là, il l'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras, en silence, l'enveloppant de sa cape et de sa chaleur, puis, pour la première fois, il l'avait embrassée, au milieu des ombres de la forêt. Elle avait compris que c'était un adieu. Puis il était parti.

Elle ne l'avait revu que dans la Cabane Hurlante. Agonisant, après l'attaque du serpent que son maître avait lancé sur lui.

Elle posa le livre pour attraper la carte posée sur la table. L'image était tellement immobile qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une photo moldue. Et pourtant, un très léger frémissement faisait parfois faiblement onduler la cape sombre qui tombait de ses épaules. Une larme vint s'écraser sur le bout de carton qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. _« Severus ! »_ murmura la jeune femme d'une voix à peine perceptible. Ce fut suffisant pour actionner le Portoloin.

—Vous m'avez piégée !

Elle était Apparue directement dans le bureau de Minerva, qu'elle s'appliquait à regarder dans les yeux, sans oser lever le regard vers le tableau accroché au mur derrière la directrice, à côté de celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

—Je suis désolée d'avoir été obligée d'en arriver à cette extrémité, ma chère, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

—Le fait que je ne réponde pas n'était-il pas assez explicite ? Comment dois-je vous faire comprendre que je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec mon ancienne vie ? Avez-vous laissé une partie de votre cervelle sur le champ de bataille ?

—Vous gâchez votre vie, Hermione. _Il_ n'aurait pas voulu ça !

—Comment… ?

—Vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir additionner deux plus deux, même si je dois reconnaître y avoir mis le temps, et avoir été aidée par Albus. Mais mon petit piège a fonctionné, cela prouve que j'ai touché juste… et que ma cervelle est encore en place.

—Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Aboya la jeune femme.

—C'est hallucinant. J'ai l'impression d'entendre la version féminine de Severus. Répondit Minerva sans se démonter. « Ou vous cachiez-vous ?

—Je ne me suis jamais cachée. Et ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, que je puisse retourner là d'où je viens !

—Madame Pince nous a quittés !

—Oh ! C'est… triste. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne !

—Je voulais vous proposer son poste. Vous avec toujours aimé les livres, et l'étude. Vous auriez libre accès à toutes nos ressources… réfléchissez, Hermione. Je sais que Poudlard vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, mais où que vous soyez, rien ne changera ce qui a été. Sans compter que vous seriez libérée de tout souci matériel, avec l'assurance d'avoir toujours un toit au-dessus de la tête.

—J'ai déjà un toit au-dessus de la tête, Je ne suis pas à la rue !

—Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je voudrais juste que vous réfléchissiez à ma proposition, avant de me donner votre réponse, disons… dans une semaine ?

—Et vous ne viendrez plus me relancer ? Quelle qu'elle soit ?

—Je vous le promets.

—Soit ! Je… A ce moment, elle commit l'erreur de lever les yeux vers le portrait. L'image était la même que celle de la carte, mais l'expression sur son visage, alors qu'il lui rendait silencieusement son regard, finit de briser ce qui restait de son cœur. « D-dans une semaine. Acheva-t-elle d'une voix incertaine en se détournant brusquement pour sortir sans saluer la directrice.

De retour à Spinner's End, Hermione passa trois jours à tourner dans la maison comme une lionne en cage. Le quatrième jour, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, et les yeux dans le vague, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, espérant peut-être une réponse qui ne viendrait pas. Le cinquième, elle se posta devant la bibliothèque, et s'attela à trier les livres, dont une grande partie finit au fond du sac de perles enchanté, qu'elle avait conservé. Elle passa les deux jours suivants à encore peser le pour et le contre, et au soir du septième elle sortit dans l'impasse, son minuscule sac pour seul bagage. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, annula le sort de Repousse-Moldus et dirigeant sa baguette sur la maison qu'elle venait de quitter, murmura « Magna flammae ! » Avant de partir sans se retourner sur le brasier qui s'étendait rapidement. Plus personne ne vivait ici. Le quartier avait été évacué depuis longtemps. Il était peu probable que quelqu'un remarque cet incendie si bizarrement circonscrit à une seule bâtisse, avant que les bulldozers ne viennent pour accomplir leur travail.

Minerva ne lui avait posé aucune question, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y répondrait pas, et depuis trois mois, elle occupait le bureau qui avait été celui d'Irma Pince, accomplissant sa tâche avec compétence. Ses rapports avec les autres, professeurs ou élèves se limitaient au strict minimum, et elle avait clairement fait comprendre, aux uns comme aux autres, qu'elle ne désirait pas que cela change. Elle dormait peu, et sortait souvent de ses appartements, le soir, pour errer dans les corridors déserts. Elle avait été heureuse, ici, mais ici, elle avait aussi tellement perdu...

Ce soir-là, son insomnie chronique l'avait une fois de plus poussée à arpenter les couloirs. Elle frissonna, resserrant autour d'elle sa cape d'hiver, et avisa soudain, sur sa gauche, une porte restée entrouverte. Poussée par la curiosité plus que par le désir de surprendre un étudiant en défaut, elle se glissa par l'entrebâillement. La clarté de la lune, réverbérée par la blancheur du paysage enneigé, à l'extérieur, éclairait la pièce d'une pâle lueur fantomatique. Elle était totalement vide, à l'exception d'un objet rectangulaire, recouvert d'un drap blanc. S'approchant plus près, elle fit glisser le tissu et un rayon de lune frappa la surface bleutée d'un magnifique miroir au cadre sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Hermione déchiffra : « RISED ELRUE OCNOT EDSI AMEGA SIV NOTSAP ERT NOMEN EJ. » Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnaissait l'objet, il était décrit dans 'L'Histoire de Poudlard'. Le Miroir du Risèd pouvait vous montrer ce que votre cœur désirait le plus au monde. Elle détourna le regard, mais pas assez vite, cependant, pour n'avoir pu distinguer un tourbillon sombre qui semblait remonter de ses profondeurs pour former une silhouette indécise.

Elle se détourna et était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, lorsqu'un murmure l'arrêta net. Le miroir n'était pas censé avoir le pouvoir de parler ! Aussi incapable de bouger que si elle avait reçu un Petrificus Totalus, elle entendit la voix aux accents veloutés s'adresser à elle. « Tu es partie trop longtemps, Hermione… » Elle n'osait plus respirer. « Severus ? » « Certaines choses méritent toute ton attention » poursuivit la voix désincarnée. Se retournant vers le miroir, elle leva lentement les yeux. Ce n'était pas son image que lui renvoyait la surface polie, mais celle d'un homme aux longs cheveux bruns, entièrement vêtu de noir, qui reproduisait le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, et l'homme avança vers elle. Elle leva son bras droit. Elle était si près du miroir, à présent, que ses doigts touchaient presque ceux de sa main gauche, qu'il tendait vers elle. « Severus ! » C'était dangereux, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait plus envie de lutter. Elle sentit la cape glisser de ses épaules alors qu'elle avançait encore d'un pas. L'homme sourit dans la glace. « Dépêche-toi ! » Sa main traversa le miroir, qui n'opposa pas plus de résistance que s'il avait été fait d'une eau cristalline. De l'autre côté, elle se retrouva dans le noir complet, puis une lueur commença à croitre dans les ténèbres, et une main bien réelle saisit la sienne…

—Nous avons fouillé le château de fond en comble, professeur, elle n'est nulle part. Les tableaux l'ont vue pour la dernière fois dans ce couloir, la nuit dernière. Nous avons trouvé cette porte ouverte. Regardez !

La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'une cape de laine noire, abandonnée sur le sol de pierres.

 **FIN**


End file.
